How ghouls fall in love
by recherusumisu2121
Summary: It's senior year! What will happen this year? Will the ghouls find love and end the year happily or unhappily? What is going to happen after graduation? Dive on in and find out!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Clawdeen, Cleo, Frankie, Lagoona, Abbey, and Draculaura walked through the front doors of their school. Monster High. "Thanks, Ghoulia." Cleo said as she took the coffee cup from her ghoulfriend.

"Draculaura!" Clawd Wolf said with a huge smile on his face. "Clawd, what are you still doing here? You were suppose to leave this morning for Monster U!" Clawdeen said before Draculaura was able to even say anything. "Couldn't leave without saying good-bye to my ghoul, Clawdeen." He said with a grin. "Aw, Clawd! You should know that I would see you every weekend." Draculaura replied with a smile, holding her books in her hands. "Draculaura, have you told your ghouls about what happened last night?" Clawd asked with a devious grin. "No...not yet, Clawd. Did you tell your parents?" Draculaura replied sweetly yet everso nervously. Cleo pushed passed the group and put herself between Clawd and Draculaura.

"What are you not telling us, ghoul?" Cleo demanded as her put her hands on her hips. "Cleo, ghouls; Clawd and I are getting married next summer." Draculaura smiled showing them her left hand. On her ring finger there was a cute pink heart shaped diamon on a gold band. Cleo laughed as the others hugged Draculaura. "You call that a ring?" Cleo asked looking at Draculaura. The ghouls cut Cleo an irritated look. "Is not size that matters, but is thought. She loves Clawd. Who cares?" Abbey said with a smile. "Is true love. What is better?" Cleo rolled her eyes as she flashes the ghouls her left hand. On her hand was a diamond the size of her thumb sitting on a gold band. "Duece proposed two weeks ago." Cleo said with a smile as a crowd began to slowly gather around them.

"Clawd, is that what mom and dad were growling about this morning?" His younger sister Howleen asked ash she wiggled through the crown to reach them. He sighed heavily. "They don't seem to understand or be happy for us." He said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Do not worry, Clawd. They will come around before the wedding." Draculaura grinned happily. "Go on amd head to Monster U. I will see you this weekend and I'll call you after my homework is done this afternoon."

"Is true. If parents love who you have become then they will love who you love. Is way life works." Abbey added hoping to help cheer him up. Ghoulia nodded and said something in Zombie. "She's right. Draculaura is a great person and mom and dad have known her forever and I know they will grow to love her as a daughter in law as all of us do as a beast friend. Do not worry, Clawd." Clawdeen reassured. He smiled at the ghouls before him, his ears percked back up. "Thanks ghouls." He said with a smile. "Go on to Monster U. I'll see you this weekend, okay sweetie" Draculaura grinned happily.

Clawd leaned forward and kissed his ghoulfriend. "Thanks, Draculaura." Clawd whispered sweetly hovering inches above her lips. "Of course, sweetie. I will see you this weekened." She whispered back with a smile. "Good bye, Draculaura. I look forward to our weekend together." Clawd said kissing her one last time. "Bye ghouls." He smiled with a wave. "Bye, Clawd" Clawdeen said hugging him after her sister Howleen. The crowd broke apart so that Clawd could get to the exit of Monster High.

"Let's get to Biteology." Frankie said after Clawd left. "Frankie Fine!" A voice called from behind the group of ghouls. "Holt?" Frankie said as she turned to face him. "How was your summer?" Frankie smiled at him. "It was on big PARTY!" Holt said with the biggest smile on his face. "How was your summer, Frankie Fine?" She blushed slightly with a smile. "It was good. Slow, but good." Frankie said adjusting her books from one arm to another. "We need to go to class, Holt. Don't wanna be late on the first day." Frankie grinned as she looked from him to the other ghouls. "Don't leave me Frankie Fine!" Holt said dropping to his knees.

Frankie looked at him with a small blush. "What class do you have for first class, Holt?" Clawdeen asked as she stepped up next to Frankie. "Biteology." He said looking up at Frankie from the floor. "Well come on, Holt. You can walk with us." Frankie said with a smile. He grinned back at her and took her hand in his as they began to walk towards Biteology.

As the group walked towards class the other students stopped and stared at the group, mainly Frankie and Holt. "Are those two together?" A fellow monster whispered to another as they passed on the way to class. Frankie smiled at Holt slyly as they reached the classroom.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The group arrived at Biteology and took their seats. Holt sat next to Frankie. "Thanks for walking with me, Holt." Frankie whispered as the teacher walked in. "Good Morning. My name is Mr. Lou Zarr. Your teacher was unable to come in this morning. So I will be filling in for her." Mr. Zarr said sternly as he faced the class. "You. Blue dude. Turn off the music." Mr. Zarr said pointing at Holt. "Fine." He grumbled. "See you later, Frankie Fine." Holt smiled as he kissed her cheek before turning off the music. Holt began to change. His hair became black with bleached bang tips and glasses. "Hey Jackson." Frankie grinned quietly.

"Quiet!" Mr. Zarr snapped before Jackson could reply. "Now open your books to chapter one and begin your reading. At the end of the chapter you will find questions. You will answer them and bring them in tomorrow." Frankie sighed and opened her book after she grabbed a notebook and pen. The time seemed to really slow down as the class began to read and take notes. Jackson stared blankly at the words before him. He sat there and day dreamed. Which never happened to him before.

Finally the bell rand and the class jumped up to move to their next class. "Hey Draculaura, what class do you have next?" Lagoona asked as they made their way to the class exit. "I have Dead Languages with Mr. Rotter. What about you, Lagoona?" Draculaura asked as they walked down the hall. "Gil and I have Home Ick. Where are you headed Clawdeen?" Lagoona ask as she turned to the werewolf beside her. "Cleo and I have Clawculus. What about you Frankie? Ghoulia?" Clawdeen asked turning to the other ghouls. "Well, Jackson and I have Mad Science with Mr. Hack." Frankie said as she took Jackson's hand. Ghoulia murmured in Zombie. "You have Dead Languages too, Ghoulia? Well, you cand sit with me if you want." Draculaura grinned at the Zombie. Ghoulia nodded and smiled back at her. "I go to Home Ick. Is okay class." Abbey said as they began to go their seperate ways,

"Meet you guys in the creepateria." Frankie sais as she and Jackson walked hand in hand to Mr. Hack's class. "Did she mention that she was dating them?" Cleo demanded as she adjusted her bandaging. "Not that I know of. We can ask her at lunch." Clawdeen said as the rest of the group too the rest of their free moments to get to class.

Class seemed to roll on and one before the lunch bell rang. the ghouls went through the lunch line and all met at their normal spot. "Alright Frankie. Tell us, are you two...um...three...together or not?" Cleo said as she sat down at the table. "Are you referring to me, Holt and Jackson?" Frankie asked as she shoved her lunch around on her tray. Clawdeen looked at her like you cannot be really asking her that. "Yes! You crazy ghoul! Who else would I be talking about?" Cleo demanded impaitently. "O. ! Fine. Yes, the three...uh...two...yes we are together." Frankie said with the biggest smile possible.

"Now that is something the whole school will love to hear!" A ghostly voice said from from behind Frankie. "Spectra, you wanna write about my relationship?" Frankie asked looking a little concerned. "I have pictures too! Please let me write about it. It is a juicey tidbit of gossip." Spectra pleaded. Frankie sighed in defeat. "Okay. Nothing crazy okay?" Frankie said meeting Spectra's eyes. "You do something crazy and you will be in so much trouble." Frankie continued as she sipped her drink. "Why write about them when you could write about me and Duece. We are getting married next year." Cleo said trying to turn the spotlight onto herself.

The ghouls jumped as books and a tray were slammed onto the table. "Sorry, ghouls. It has been a rough day." Jinafire said as she sat down. "Oh you poor, ghoul. Tell us what happened." Cleo said putting her hand on Jinafire's. "Yes tell us what is problem." Abbey said meeting her friend's unhappy face.

Jinafire sighed heavily. "My father has brought it to my attention this morning that I am betrothed to another monster." She said as Clawdeen sighed sadly. "I feel your pain, sista. My parents dropped that bomb last week." Clawdeen said understanding Jinafire's problem. "Oh my Ra! You ghouls have to be kidding. No one does that anymore. Not even my father." Cleo stated looking at the two ghouls in a state of shock. "Is there a way to get out of it?" Frankie asked looking from Clawdeen to Jinafire. "I do not know. My father is very wise man. Perhaps it is just best for me to follow through with it." Jinafire said looking down at her tray.

Clawdeen nodded understandingly. "My parents told me that he is a good man. He'd never hurt me, I'm not so sure how I feel about it." Clawdeen said showing her food around. "Why would your parents do that?" Draculaura asked before she bit into her tomato. "I don't know, ghoul. I know they want me taken care of. Provided for and safe with litters of my own." Clawdeen murmured setting her drink back down. "My parents have said the same to me, Clawdeen." Jinafire said taking her hand. "Is there something that we can do?" Cleo asked looking at the two saddened ghouls before her.

"I do not know, Cleo." Junafire began slowly. "My father feels that it is the best way for me to be taken care of. I do not like the idea too much, but I may have no choice in this matter." Clawdeen sighed as the bell rang loudly as a sign that lunch was over. "Coffinbean after school?" Lagoona asked as the ghouls stood up to take care of their trays. "Yep, sounds fangtastic." Draculaura giggled happily. The other ghouls nodded as they all made their way to clean up their trays.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The rest of the school day seemed to take so much longer than the ghouls wanted it to. The ghouls began their trek to the Mawl. The ghouls got their coffees and sat down at the table to talk about the days events. "How were the rest of your classes, ghouls?" Lagoona asked as she took a sip of her coffee. "Classes were good. First day, so not too much homework." Draculaura said with a smile as she checked her iCoffin.

Ghoulia spoke in her usual Zombie speak. "Doesn't sound bad, Ghoulia." Cleo said as she looked over her perfect nails. Ghoulia nodded with a smile. "How are things going with Slow Moe?" Frankie asked looking at her zombie friend. "Yea, how are things between you two?" Clawdeen asked perking up a little bit. Ghoulia murmured in Zombie with a huge smile. "That is great, ghoul! We are all so happy for you." Cleo grinned happily.

After a moment passed Cleo cleared her throat. "So, if we are done with the small talk can we get on to what is really bothering us?" Cleo said as she placed her cup back onto the table. "What can we say, Cleo? There doesnt seem to be too much of an option for us." Clawdeen said with a heavy sigh. "She is correct, Cleo. What can we do to change the minds of our parents minds?" Jinafire asked as she blew a little fire out of her mouth to warm her coffee.

"Perhaps all ya need to do mate is talk with 'em. Ya know, sit down and have a real talk with 'em. Tell 'em how you feel about all of this." Lagoona said as she nibbled a piece of sea weed. "Perhaps that is all we need to do, Lagoona." Clawdeen said with a since of excitement in her eyes. "Perhaps that is a wise choice." Jinafire said looking a little happier. Lagoona smiled at the two sad ghouls who were now smiling.

Jinafire finished her coffee and stood up. "Well, I must go. My father is making an introduction tomorrow afternoon, so I must attempt to speak with him further about it." She said putting her cup in the trashcan. Clawdeen smiled happily as she to threw her cup away. "I am going to go home and talk to my father. See if we can just talk it out." Clawdeen said grinning from ear to ear. The two ghouls left and went to their seperate homes to discuss their perdicament with their parents.

"I am so glad that they may be able to get out of this situation that their parents thought would be good for them." Cleo said as she took a file to one of her nails. "O. ! Spectra just made a new post on her blog. 'Two new hotties in one day, what are our ghouls to do?' This screams fangtastic." Draculaura said with a squeal. "No relationship post?" Frankie asked as she pulled out her iCoffin. "No relationship posts, ghoul. Seems like you got a little lucky, huh?" Draculaura said jokingly. "So true, Draculaura. I wonder..." Frankie said as she pulled up the article on her iCoffin. She scanned the article and as she neared the end her eyes widdened. "Oh boy...it says here that these two boys are looking for two very specific ghouls. Clawdeen and Jinafire. That has to be the two that they are betrothed to." Frankie said as she nearly dropped her coffee on the floor of the Coffin Bean.

"Oh my Ra! Frankie, I think you are right." Cleo exclaimed looking at her golden iCoffin. Lagoona peered over Frankie's shoulder. "Oh no. What are the ghouls gonna do now?" Lagoona asked looking down at the screen of the iCoffin. "Well, there isn't a lot that we can do now. We just have to let things go the way they are suppose to. I mean, maybe they will fall for these dudes." Frankie said looking down into her steaming cup of coffee.

"Maybe you are right, Frankie." Abbey said sipping on her coffee. "I hope so." She replied still looking down. "I hope so too, Frankie. Clawdeen is my best friend and I would hate to see something happen to her." Draculaura said sniffling. "We should probably head home." Lagoon spoke after a few odd moments of silence. "You are probably right, Lagoona." Draculaura said as she threw her cup away.

The rest of the ghouls threw their cups and trash away before leaving the Mawl to go home before the next day of school.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The Wolf Mannor

Clawdeen walked into her home with a smile and began looking for the one person who could change everything that had happened. "Hey Crescent." Clawdeen said as she loved on her purple kitten. "Dad?!" She called as she put her bookbag down on the sofa. "Yes, Clawdeen?" He father replied as he walked into the living room to speak with her. "Dad, I wanna talk about this betrothal thing." Clawdeen said with her hands on her hips. "You look like you mother when you do that." Her father began. "What about the betrothal do you want to talk about? Haven't you heard the news? The young man is going to be attending Monster High as of tomorrow morning." Clawdeen gasped slightly. "But Dad! I don't know him and I don't understand why you are mom think that it is okay to try and push me into marrying someone that I do not know."

Her father sighed softly as he dried his hands. "Look, Clawdeen your mother and I only want what is best for you. We are trying to find you someone that is going to look out for you and treat you the way that you should be treated. He will give you everything that you want. Litters. Money. Happiness. Maybe even love." Her father said trying to make her understand. "Honey! Where are you and what are you doing?" A feminie voice called from the dinning room. "In the living room, dearest. Your daughter and I are talking about the betrothal." He said looking over his shoulder towards his wife. "Clawdeen, sweetie this is for the best. He is everything that you could ever want in a mate. He is literally perfect in every way for you." Her mother said as she walked into the living room to speak with her husband and daughter.

"But Mom, why push someone at me that I don't even know. We can't get married if we have never met." Clawdeen said hoping her parents would change their minds. "Honey, it is okay. You two will meet and the you two will grow to love each other. Please, give the boy a chance to win your heart." Her mother pleaded as she put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Are you going to do the same thing with Howleen, mom?" Clawdeen demanded as she put her hands back onto her hips and tapped her foot. "Yes, we probably will. A lot of werewolf families do this. Just give him a chance." Her father said taking his wife's hand in his. "Fine. I will give him a chance, but I have conditions." Clawdeen said firmly. "What are your conditions, sweetie?" Her mother asked calmly. "If I do not like him and I find someone who I do love then I do not want to be stuck in a betrothal with him." Clawdeen replied meeting her parents' eyes. "Very well, dear." Her parents said in unison, which made them both giggle. Clawdeen tried not to laugh herself. "Thank you. I am gonna go eat and then shower and get ready for bed." Clawdeen smiled with relief on her face.

The Long Mannor

Jinafire sighed as she set her backpack down and began walking through her castle like mannor looking for her father. "Father?" Jinafire called as she headed towards her father's study. "In here Jinafire." Her father said softly as he turned to face her. "What can I do for you, dear?" Jinafire sighed softly as she walked into her father's study. "Father, I wish to speak with you about the betrothal that you have set up for me." She said as she stood with her hands behind her back. "Daughter, we have been over this. He is good for you and I think you will like him if you give him a chance." Her father said sadly as he faced her. "You are 1,500 scales and I need you to start acting like it my dear child." Jinafire sighed and started to say something. "Daughter, please. Do not make this any harder than it needs to be. I shall make you a deal."

Jinafire tried to hide her smile. "What are your terms, Father?" She asked looking at him. "Meet this boy. Give him a chance. If he is not to your liking then you do not have to marry him, but you will have till the end of college before I ask this of you again." Her father said sternly. "Of course, Father. I will meet him and give him a chance. That is all that I would ever ask of you." Jinafire said with a slight sigh of relief. "Good. Go on and eat then get yourself ready for bed. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. I shall see you tomorrow, daughter." He said softly. "Good night, Father." Jinafire replied before she went on her way.

The next day

The ghouls all met infront of Monster High before class began. "Clawdeen! What did your parents say?" Draculaura asked as she ran to meet her friend at the steps of the school. "My parents said that all I had to do was give him a chance. If things do not work out with us being all in love then I do not have to marry him, but I shall have to find the one person that I am in love with." Clawdeen said as she hugged her friend Draculaura.

The ghouls smile and congratulated her all at once. "Thank you, ghouls. Thank you so much Lagoona. You had a brilliant idea and thanks to you I was able to talk to my parents about it." Clawdeen chuckled lightly as she wrapped her arm around her boyfriend Gil's waist. "You are most welcome, mate. it is my pleasure to help out all my mates when I can, like you all would have done for me." Lagoona smiled happily.

"Hey! Look there is Jinafire." Frankie said happily as she pointed out the ghoul. "Jinafire! How'd it go with your parents?" Lagoona asked with a wave. "Things went well, thank you. He has said that it we do not hit it off then he will give me till the end of my college years to find someone else or he will." Jinafire said with a smile. The ghouls continued their contragtulations and smiles.

The girls jumped as the bell rang for them to get to class before they were late. "Frankie!" Jackson called from the crowd. "Hey Jackson!" She smiled as she grabbed his hand so they could walk to class together.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The ghouls, Jackson and Gil ran for their first class to avoid being late. "Good Morning, students." The teacher said with a large smile on her face. "My name is Miss. Nikki." She said blinking her large violet eye. The intercom crackled as a voice came over the system. "Good Morning Monster High. I know that this is last minute, but there will be a dance this Friday. It is our back to school dance. The dance will start at six p.m. Welcome to our second day of school. Have a wonderful day." Headless Headmistress Bloodgood said with a smile.

"There is gonna be a dance? Sounds like a lot of fun." Frankie said as she looked to the normie boy sitting next to her. "You wanna go with me?" Jackson whispered back to Frankie. She nodded back at him. "Yes, I would love to go with you. I know this is an odd question, but are you wearing your earmuffs?" Frankie asked curiously. "Uh, I don't know. I hadn't thought about it." Jackson said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Miss. Nikki cleared her throat. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen it is time for class to begin. Now, I know that Mr. Zarr had you read the first chapter and bring in the questions for me to look over. Let's start by turning those in shall we?" Miss. Nikki said as she stood by her desk in the front of the classroom. "Pass them all the way to the left and then all the way to the front please."

The students passed their papers over and then forward to the front row. A slender ghoul brought the papers to Miss Nikki and handed her the papers. "Thank you Iris." She said as she took the papers from her. "Now, are there any questions over the chapter that you read last night?" The students shook their heads no. "Good good. Now, I hope that you all are ready for the pop quiz." Miss Nikki said as she pulled out another stack of papers.

The class groaned loudly as she passed the quiz out to each row to pass to the right. Frankie sighed as she looked down at the paper and looked bewildered. Her heart raced as she looked over the questions to her pop quiz. _"Crap...This is why I need to study more." _Frankie thought to herself sadly. She began to bite at her nails as she took picked up her pencil and began to work quickly in hopes to get done before the end of class.

Jackson smiled as he looked down at the quiz and began to speed through the test. As he reached the final question he snuck a peak at Frankie and noticed her panic. The class jumped as the bell rank. Frankie sighed sofly and turned in the test to Miss Nikki. "Class, read chapter two please and bring in the questions for homework tomorrow." Miss Nikki said before the class all left the room.

For the ghouls and Frankie the rest of the day ran much like the first class. Lunch was the only time that they seemed to get a break from all of the classes and stress. "Hey ghouls." Lagoona said as she sat down next to Cleo and across from Frankie. "Hey, Lagoona." Draculaura said with a small smile. "Whats the matter, Draculaura?" Lagoona asked slightly concerned with her ghoulfriend's mood. Draculaura sighed softly. "I do not know if Clawd is going to be able to make the dance Friday and honestly, I am a little nervous. If he doesn't come then I do not know what I am gonna do." Draculaura said sniffling.

"Aw, Draculaura. I am sure my brother will show up. I will call him if you need me to. You know that Clawd cannot say no to either one of us." Clawdeen said with a smile as she took her ghoulfriend's hand. "Thank, Clawdeen. I am going to call him after school. I hope that he will be able to come to the dance. It would mean the world to me." Draculaura said with a small smile.

The ghouls smiled and offered words of encouragement as Draculaura pulled out her iCoffin. She sighed as she looked through all the pictures of her and Clawd. "Is Duece going to the dance with you Friday?" Draculaura asked looking over to Cleo. "Like Duece would _not_ show up Friday." Cleo said as she sipped her drink. "Duece would _never_ miss a dance."

Draculaura sniffled a little more. "Don't worry, Draculaura. I am sure that Clawd will come to the dance with you Friday. I mean, how could he miss it?" Cleo said as she checked her nails. "Thanks, Cleo. I appreciate it." Draculaura said as the bell rang for them to go to the next class. "Off to the next class" Draculaura said as they all took their trays to the drop off. "Coffin Bean?" Lagoona asked as they went into the hall to go on to their next class. "Sounds good to me." Frankie said with a smile "You coming, Ghoulia?" Ghoulia murmured in her typical Zombie language. "Great, ghoul. I will see you there." Frankie said as the other ghouls nodded in agreement.

The day went like every other day at school. The ghouls went through pop quizes and lectures. Draculaura was the first to arrive at the Mawl's Coffin Bean. She sat at their table eating a tomato and drinking coffee. With a sigh she pulls out her iCoffin and pulls up her contacts. She took a deep breath as she selected Clawd Wolf's contact information then selected call. She took a deep breath as the phone began to ring. "Hey Draculaura. Hows it going?" Clawd asked when he answered his iCoffin. "I'm okay. I miss you." Draculaura said with a small smile. "Thats good, sweetie. What you have going on this weekend?" Clawd asked sweetly. "We have a dance on Friday. You want to come with me?" Draculaura asked a little nervous. "Yea, I would love to go with you, Draculaura." Clawd said with a huge smile. "Yay! Sweetie, I am so happy that you are going to go with me." Draculaura grinned from ear to ear as the rest of the ghouls showed up at the Coffin Bean.

"Hey Draculaura. how are you doing?" Lagoona asked as she sat down next to her. "I am doing fangtastic. Clawd is coming to the dance with me. I am really looking forward to it." Draculaura grinned happily as Cleo, Frankie, Ghoulia, Abbey, and Clawdeen sat down with them. "Clawd is coming to the dance?" Clawdeen said with a huge grin. Draculaura nods happily as she finished her drink. "Abbey, who is going to the dance with you?" Clawdeen asked before taking a sip of her coffee. "I have no date to this dance. Is hard to find boy to take to this dance." Abbey said looking down at her coffee cup.

"Well, doesn't Heath want to go to the dance with you, Abbey?" Frankie asked looking at Abbey. "Don't know. Have not asked him." She replied looking up to meet Frankie's mix matched eyes. "Well, suga there is only one way to find out if he is willing to go with you. Ask the boy, suga." A rather southern twang rang from behind Abbey. "Operetta, hey." Cleo said with a smile. The rest of the ghouls chimed in as Operetta sat down in the empty seat next to Abbey.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Frankie, Abbey, Operetta, Cleo, Clawdeen, Ghoulia, and Lagoona sat at the table with their coffees as they all thought about the dance that they all hoped to attend with their boyfriends or dates. "So, suga are you gonna call him to see if he is gonna go with you to the dance?" Operetta asked as she took a sip of her own coffee. "Is best way to ask to use iCoffin?" Abbey said as she pushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Suga, you can't wait around on no man to make the call. Think of everything you said to those callers when you filled in for Cupid." Operetta said putting her arm around Abbey. "She's right, Abbey. You gave a lot of people really good advice that day. Time to take some of your own." Frankie said putting her hand ontop of her ghoulfriend's. "This is true. Thank you ghouls. Where I would be without all of you, I do not know." Abbey said with a small smile as she pulled out her iCoffin.

Abbey scrolled through her contacts looking for one particular contact. She took a deep breath as she selected the contact and hit call. She took slow, deep breaths until he answered the phone. "Hello?" He said breathlessly, as if he had just run a mile. "Hi Heath. It is Abbey." She said nervously as she fiddled with her fingernails. "Oh! Hey Abbey. What's up?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not much, Heath. You have date to dance on Friday?" Abbey spat out before she could get anymore nervous than she already was. "The dance? No, I don't have a date to the dance on Friday." Heath replied unsure where she was going with her questions. "Are you wanting to go to the dance with me, Abbey?" He continued a little less nervous. "Yes, is why I called to talk to you." Abbey replied as her cheeks filled with color. "So, I will pick you up at six on Friday?" Heath asked filled to the brim with confidence. "Good, I will see you then." Abbey said sweetly. "See you in school, Heath." Heath smiled even though she could not see him. "I look forward to it. Bye, Abs." He said before hanging up the phone. Abbey hung up just after him and put her iCoffin back into her purse.

"So you two are going to the dance, suga?" Operetta asked after she got back from throwing away her cup. "Yes, he will pick me up at my house. Is always so exciting to have date?" Abbey asked looking at all of the ghouls. "I have always found it exciting to have a date. Especially when it is with someone that I like." Frankie said with a grin. "I agree with you, Frankie. When Gil and I got together it was the most amazing feeling that I ever had." Lagoona said after finishing her sea weed. "It is normal to be excited, Abbey. All girls are. Do you know what we should do?" Cleo said as she leaned towards the table. "Slumber party?" Clawdeen asked with a smile. "Slumber party at my house." Cleo grinned happily. "Let me call my dad and we can slumber at my house Thursday night."

Cleo pulled out her gold cased iCoffin and dialed her father. "Hi daddy," Cleo began when her father answered the phone. "I want to have some ghouls over Thursday night." Her father sighed slightly. "Is this because of the dance on Friday night?" He asked her curiously. "Yes, daddy it is beacause of the dance. We want to hang out and talk clothes the night before the dance." Cleo said rather pleadingly. "Very well, Cleo. You had best have your homework done before they are to be at the house." Her father said firmly. "Thank you, daddy." Cleo said before hanging up her phone.

"So, Thursday night we will have a slumber party at my house." Cleo said with a grin as she put her phone back into her purse. "Yay!" The ghouls cheered happily at the thought of being able to stay at the de Nile home. Cleo chuckled happily. She did love being the center of attention. "So Operetta, Abbey, Lagoona, Frankie, Draculaura, Ghoulia, and Clawdeen we will go to my house after school on Thursday. Draculaura, are you going to be able to drive a few people in your car?" Cleo asked looking down the table towards Draculaura.

Draculaura nodded. "Yea, I can get at least four people in my car." She said with a smile. "Good. I can get the rest of you to my house with me." Cleo said with a smile. "Well, I don't know about you ghouls, but my father is gonna freak out if I don't get home before dark. He is having the betrothal over for dinner tonight." Clawdeen said as she stood up with her purse on her shoulder. "Good luck, ghoul." Lagoona said with a grin.

**The Wolf House**

Clawdeen walked into the door of her home and sat her backpack on the sofa. "Clawdeen, is that you sweetie?" Her mother called from the kitchen. "Yes, Mom. It's me." Clawdeen said as she loved on her cat before walking into the kitchen. "Hi daddy." She said as she hugged her mom and dad. "So, he is coming to dinner here?" She asked softly. "Yes, sweetie." Her mother replied as she put the steaks in the oven to broil for only a few moments. "I guess I should go and clean up a little bit before he gets here." Clawdeen said with a sigh as she got up and went to the bathroom closest to her bedroom. She took her time as she did her hair, redid her makeup and reapplied her deoderant with a spritz of perfume.

"Clawdeen? Can you get the door please?" Her mother called from the bottom of the stairs. "Yes, mom. I'm coming." Clawdeen said as she began her trek down the stairs to the door. She opened the door with a smile to find a tall werewolf before her. His fur black and his eyes the color of sapphires. Clawdeen's jaw hit the floor when she saw him standing there before her. "Hi my name is Dwight." He said as he extended a hand. "Hi Dwight. I am Clawdeen." She said as she shook his outstretched hand.

"Clawdeen, bring him inside. It is getting cold out there." Her mother called from the kitchen. "Sorry, Dwight. You wanna come in?" Clawdeen asked with a blush. "Yea, that would be great." He replied with a smile. She stepped aside to let him into her home. Dwight stepped inside and took a look around her home as she closed the door behind him. "Come on, my mother has set the table for dinner." Howleen said as she walked into the living room where the two were standing awkwardly. "Follow me." Clawdeen said as she and Howleen lead him to a large dinning room. "This is a really nice place." He murmured sofly. "Thank you, Dwight." Mrs. Wolf said with a grin. "Please, have a seat. Dinner will be right out."

*there will be a few characters in the story that are my original characters.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**The Wolf House**

Dwight sat at the table next to Clawdeen who sat next to her sister Howleen. "I am so glad that you could join us for dinner, Dwight." Mrs. Wolf said with a smile. "It is my pleasure to join you and your family for dinner, Mrs. Wolf." Dwight said happily. "I am really glad that you came tonight Dwight." Howleen started with a smile. "This it is about time that Clawdeen met you." Clawdeen glared at her sister. "Howleen, be nice to Clawdeen okay." Mr. Wolf said looking down the table at his younger daughter.

"Come on dad. Aren't you glad that she and Dwight are finally meeting?" Howleen replied as she took a sip of her sweet tea. "Howleen, that is not the point. Now, please enjoy your steaks and potatoes." Mr. Wolf said as he picked up his fork and steak knife.

The four of them sat back and ate their steaks with potatoes. "Dinner was delightful, Mrs. Wolf." Dwight said as he put his plate in the sink. "Why thank you, Dwight." Mrs. Wolf grinned back at him. "You are most welcome, Ma'am." Dwight said ever so politely. "Clawdeen, would you like to walk with me to my car for a moment? If that is alright Mrs. Wolf?" Dwight asked as he fished for his car keys. "Of course, Dwight." Mrs. Wolf said as she looked at Clawdeen. "Yea, I'll walk with you Dwight." Clawdeen said as she walked towards the front door.

The moon sat high in the sky as Clawdeen walked down the sidewalk from the front door with Dwight. "So, Clawdeen I know that there is a dance on Friday. I would really like it if you would go with me." Dwight said as they reached his silver convertible with black leather seats. "Yea, Dwight. That would be great." Clawdeen said with a blush. "Good. I will see you Friday at 6:30 p.m." He grinned happily. "I look forward to it." Clawdeen said with a huge smile.

**Monster High**

Clawdeen and her ghouls walked in to Monster High on that Wednesday morning with the biggest smiles. "Clawdeen, who are you going to the dance with on Friday?" Cleo asked as she replied quickly to a text on her iCoffin. "Well, last night the man that I am to be betrothed to came to dinner. He asked me to walk him to his car." Clawdeen grinned from ear to ear. "We got out to his car and he asked me to go to the dance with him. So I said yes." Clawdeen said with the biggest smile on her face.

"So, I am going with Duece, Cladween is going with Mr. Betrothal, Ghoulia is going with Moe, Lagoona is going with Gil, Abbey is going with Heath, Frankie is going with Jackson/Holt, Operetta is going with Johnny, and Draculaura is going with Clawd. This is going to be an amazing dance." Cleo squealed with excitement as they walked towards Biteology. "It is going to be a lot of fun huh, Cleo." Frankie grinned happily as they reached the door to Biteology. Frankie blushed as they walked in and she saw her date to the dance, Jackson.

The ghouls sat down for class just as the bell rang to start the day. "Hi Jackson." Frankie said with a smile as she gave a small wave at him. "Hey Frankie, how are you?" He asked rather shyly. "I'm doing good, Jackson. How are you and Holt?" She asked as the morning announcements played in the background. "I am okay. As for Holt I cannot really say one way or the other." Jackson said with a sigh.

~Thursday Morning~

"Hey, ghouls." Lagoona said with a smile as she met her ghoulfriends in front of the high school. "Hi Lagoona. How are things with you and Gil?" Frankie asked as she sat on the steps next to Ghoulia. "We are doing good. His folks still are not happy that we are going out, but I am hopefull that they will grow to love me the way that he does." Lagoona said with a hopefull smile. Ghoulia mumbled softly in Zombie. "She is right ya know, Lagoona?" Cleo said as she looked up from her nails. "I agree with Ghoulia. Gil's parents just need a chance to see you as you not a salt water monster. Give them a chance." Clawdeen said with a nod and smile.

"Morning, y'all. Y'all ready for the dance tomorrow night?" Operetta said as she walked up behind them. "We are indeed, ghoul. What about you?" Cleo asked as she stood up and turned to face Operetta. "Oh heck ya! I am so excited about this dance. Now only if I can get them to play some of my favorite toons then we will be in real good shape." She chuckled back at Cleo. "Oh my Ra! We cannot have hillbilly music at a dance. Half the school would lead because of the irritation to their sensetive ears." Cleo protested as she put her hand to her chest in shock.

"Oh come on Cleo. Don't be so dramatic. I am sure that half of the school would not walk out because of my taste in music." Operetta retorted rather offended by Cleo's reaction. "You think that I do not know what it is that my public adores?" Cleo said as she frowned at Operetta. "Ghouls! We are gonna be late if you keep arguing about this! Can we just talk about it later?" Clawdeen said as she grabbed her backpack off the steps. "Is true. Any more arguing and will all be late to class. Late to class means detention and you all know what happens in detention." Abbey said wide eyed with what looked like it might be a little bit of fear.

The ghouls looked at each other and their faces paled. "Coach Igor!" They all screamed in unison as they grabbed their bags and ran for class. The ghouls reached their class just as the bell rang. "Oh my Ra! That was close." Cleo said breathing a little heavily. "Well, we made it to class. Barely or not, we made it." Lagoona said with a deep breath a small sigh.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**The de Nile Home**

"So, ghouls are you ready for a fangtastic slumber party?" Cleo asked with a grin as they sat down at the dinner table. "Oh yea! It is going to be furrific." Clawdeen said chuckling as she adjusted herself in her seat. Ghoulia smiled and nodded in agreement with Clawdeen. "So do you ghouls know what you are going to wear to the dance?" Cleo asked as she looked at each of the ghouls at the table.

"Not to sure to be honest, Cleo." Frankie said looking down at her feet. "Oh Frankie. How can you not know what you are going to wear tomorrow night?" Cleo asked rather demandingly. "I don't know, Cleo. I am nervous. I'm going with Jackson and I have no idea what I am going to wear at all." Frankie said as she dropped her face into her hands. "Well, how about I come over tomorrow after school and help you find the perfect outfit." Draculaura suggested sweetly. "I might have an idea. It's not formal or flashy, but it is cute and pretty." Frankie grinned as she thought about her outfit for the dance.

"What about you, Clawdeen? Do you know what you are going to wear tomorrow night?" Cleo asked as she looked at the ghoul sitting to her left. "I am thinking a black tanktop and a purple mini with black heels to match." Clawdeen grinned back at Cleo. "Abbey?" Cleo asked as she looked to the ghoul on her right. "Is hard choice. Think white figure fit dress. Is knee length with heeles." Abbey replied softly as if she was a little nervous about what she was going to wear to the dance. "Lagoona?" Cleo asked looking at the ghoul across the table from her. "What I am wearing to the dance? Hmm. Probably a black mini skirt with a deep blue off the shoulders top and deep blue heels to go with it." She replied giving it some serious thought.

"Draculaura?" Cleo asked as she looked to the ghoul on her right. "Well, obviously I have thought this out. So, I am going to wear a blood red and black knee length dress. It is off the shoulders. Black four inch heels." Draculaura said rather giddy about the dance and being with her boyfriend as well as her ghouls. "What about you, Ghoulia?" Cleo asked as she looked to the ghoul in the kitchen making coffee. Ghoulia spoke in Zombie about her outfit and heels. "Oh Ghoulia! I think the black and white will make you look furrific." Clawdeen squealed with delight.

The ghouls all turned to Cleo with raised eyebrows. "What?" Cleo asked as she looked up from her tealy blue nails. "So, what are you wearing to the dance?" Frankie asked meeting Cleo's eyes. "Well since you asked ghoulfriend. I am wearing a gold and teal mid thigh length dress. Sleeveless with gold heels." Cleo said with a smile. "Ghoulia, is the coffee almost done?" She continued as she looked up to Ghoulia. With a nod Ghoulia brought mugs of coffee over for the ghouls to drink.

The ghouls sat at the table drinking coffee and talking about the dance. They all had hoped for the most wonderful of evenings. They stayed up most of the night talking about everything that a bunch of teenage girls could talk about. Boys, dances, college, school, and teachers. By midnight all of the ghouls had rolled out their sleeping bags and passed out on the floor.

**Friday Morning**

The ghouls woke up and went down to the de Nile's kitchen for breakfast before they left for school. After breakfast the ghouls piled in the different cars and drove on to Monster High. The ghouls arrived at the school and made it to Biteology just before the bell rang for class to begin. "Hi Jackson." Frankie said with a smile as she waved at her crush and date to the dance that night.

The ghouls groaned sadly as Headless Headmistress Bloodgood droned on and on with morning announcements. All of Monster High was ready for the dance that would happen that night. Miss Nikki sighed as the students talked through the announcements. "Hush class! You need to be listening to the announcements." Miss Nikki said loudly and firmly. The class looked towards the front of the room and sighed sadly as they all quieted down to listen to what was left of the morning announcements.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

~ Friday Evening~

The ghouls left Monster High with the biggest of smiles on their faces. Each one just as excited as the other. "I will see you ghouls at the dance!" Frankie said as she ran towards her ride home. "See ya later, Frankie!" The ghouls echoed back at her as she ran. Cleo waved to her very best of ghoulfriends as she to began to walk towards her ride home. "Bye Cleo." Lagoona said as she waved good-bye to her ghoulfriend. One by one the ghouls began to leave so that they could prepare for the dance.

Clawdeen arrived at her home and immediately ran upstairs to her bedroom so that she could go about getting herself together for the dance. She took her time as she set her backpack down and went into her closet. She emerged from her closet with a dark purple mini skirt with a black tank top in her hands. "This will be truly furrific." Clawdeen said to herself as she leaned down and grabbed a pair of black stilleto heels.

Abbey figgeted with her hair as she she walked over to her closet to pull out the dress she had chosen for the dance. She took a breath as she stepped into her bathroom and put on her knee length white dress that sat off the shoulders and a pair of white stiletto heels to match her dress.

Lagoona seemed to float happily as she ran towards her bedroom to change for the dance. She pulled out a black mini skirt and a deep blue off the shoulder shirt. "Crikey! Where are my stilettos?" Lagoona murmured as she ran around her room looking for her deep blue stilettos. "Darn it!" She grumbled as she flopped onto her bed frustrated. With a heavy sigh she looked in her closet again and found then in the very back. "Ah ha!" Lagoona said as she slid them onto her feet.

Draculaura ran to her room without a word as she passed her father. She was so excited to see her boyfriend and go to the dance with all of her ghoulfriends. She giggled as she spun around her bedroom in excitement. "O. ! I am so excited about the dance." She smiled as she ran over to her large closet. Her heart raced at the thought of spending so much time with her boyfriend. She found her off the shoulder black and red dress with thin spagetti straps to help hold up her dress. With the biggest smile imaginable she changed into her dress and dug out her four inch black heels. Draculaura ran over to her three way mirror to start adjusting her hair and makeup.

Frankie looked in her closet and sighed sadly as she tried to find something appropriate for the dance. After ten minutes of looking for something she settled on a black dress with a white belt around her waist. She dug out a pair of stiletto heels to match her dress and went to her mirror to try and figure out how she was to do her hair and makeup.

Ghoulia walked into her home with a small smile and then up to her room to change for her big date with Slow Moe. She has not been this excited in such a long time. Taking her time she went into her closet and searched for the black and white tube dress she had bought especially for the dance. She smiled as she dusted off her black heels and put them on to complete her outfit.

Cleo strutted through her house and to her room like she was the only one in the world that mattered. She opened her closet with a smile and pulled out the dress that her dad bought her for the dance. "This is going to be perfect." Cleo said as she began to change into the dress. She adjusted her mid-thigh length gold and teal sleeveless dress and slid on her gold stilettos.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

~Graveyard near the school~

The graveyard stunned almost everyone that had arrived that night for the dance. In the center of the graveyard sat a large dancefloor. To the left of the enterance and the dancefloor were chairs for people to rest. To the right of the enterance and dancefloor were two long wooden tables. One table held food. The food that sat there were mini-steaks, sandwhiches, mini-salads, a veggie tray and a cheese tray. The second table held drinks. The drinks consisted of water, sodas, juices, blood and tomato juice. Surrounding the graveyard were large trees. Each tree was decorated with small skull lights.

The students of Monster High oohh'ed and aahh'ed at the dance decorations. "Oh my Ra! It looks as if they got my father's decorator to do the dance!" Cleo said with a smile as she walked into the dance with her fiance, Duece. "This is rad." Duece said wrapping his arm around Cleo. Frankie gripped Jackson's hand nervously. "Are you ready, Jackson?" Frankie asked nervously. Jackson nodded as he adjusted his ear muffs. Frankie sighed softly, but smiled.

Clawd and Draculaura spun around the dancefloor with smiles as wide as their smiles could possibly get. "Oh Clawd! I am so happy that you were able to come with me to this dance." Draculaura smiled happily as she and Clawd walked over to the food and drinks. "I love you, Draculaura. How could I miss a dance with you." Clawd grinned as he handed her a glass of tomato juice. "Awe. I love you too, sweetie." Draculaura replied as she kissed him.

Abbey and Heath sat watching all their friends dance. Both looked a little more nervous than they really should be. "Abbey, do you...uh...wanna dance?" Heath asked as he stumbled over the words. "Yes, Heath. It would be nice to dance." Abbey said as she stood up and took his hand into hers. She pulled him onto the dance floor with a smile. They danced around as if there was nothing to worry about. Heath bumped into Dwight, causing Dwight to lose his balance and fall onto Clawdeen. She landed on her butt in the middle of the dancefloor. "HEATH!" Clawdeen growled from beneath her date, Dwight. "Oh crap!" Heath said as the song ended, allowing him to hear Clawdeen. "So sorry, Clawdeen. I...I...I don't know what happened. Im really sorry." Heath continued as he helped Dwight and Clawdeen up from the floor. "Heath, you just have to be a lot more careful." Dwight said a lot calmer than Clawdeen is.

Frankie smiled as she sipped on her water. "You wanna dance a little more, Jackson?" She asked as she threw her cup into the trash. "I..uh..am not really up for dancing right now." Jackson said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh..." Frankie said rather sadly as she looked at her feet. Jackson sighed softly as he pulled his ear muffs off of his ears. With a small smile, thinking he was doing right he began to change into the school's most amazing dj. "Frankie Fine!" Holt hollered as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "What's up Frankie?"

Frankie giggled and hugged him. "I was dancing." She replied softly. "But seems Jackson isnt as big a dancer as I would have thought." Holt chuckled and took her hand in his as he lead her onto the dancefloor. The two spun and danced like there was no one else out on the dancefloor that night.

The night ended a lot sooner than most would have hoped. Clawd and Draculaura left hand in hand looking as if they were more in love than they were before they went to the dance. Following them out was Cleo and Duece. Couple by couple the students of Monster High left the dance, leaving only Heath and Abbey there at the dance. "Abbey, I was wondering...uh...did you want to I don't know...be my girlfriend?" Heath asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Of course, Heath." Abbey said as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him close to her and kissing him. "Wow! That was hot!" heath said with a chuckle. "Agree." She grinned back at him as happily as she had ever been. "You ready to head home?" He asked as he took her hand in his. "Yes. Is probably best time to go home." Abbey replied smiling at their clasped hands.

~Monday Morning~

"I hope that everyone had a wonderful time at the dance Friday night and had a good weekend." Headless Headmistress Bloodgood said as she ended the morning announcements. The intercom clicked off and class began. Frankie smiled and waved at Jackson. He smiled and waved at her before he turned back to the front of the classroom to focus on the lesson.

The ghouls went through the day like anyother and met up in the Creepateria. "Jinafire, hows it going?" Frankie asked as Jinafire sat down at the table with them. With her she had one of the newer students with her. "Im doing well, thank you for asking, Frankie. This is Kenshin. He is a dragon monster as well. He is the monster my father has set up the betrothal with." She said as the two sat down at the table with the ghouls. Kenshin stood tall and lean with a small dragon like tail and dragon like wings. Like Jinafire he could breath fire.

"Welcome to Monster High, Kenshin." Frankie said with a smile. "Hi Kenshin. I am Cleo de Nile." Cleo said as she set down her drink. The ghouls all smiled and introduced themselves happily. "Thank you for a warm welcome. I am happy to be here at Monster High." Kenshin said with a small smile before sipping some of his drink.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Frankie, have you seen Abbey?" Cleo asked as she began to look around. "Actually Cleo, I have not." Frankie replied as she too began to look around for their ghoulfriend. "Oh my Ra!" Cleo gasped as she found their friend. "Frankie, you are not going to believe this." Frankie and all the other ghouls followed Cleo's eyes and found Abbey sitting at the table with Heath, his friend Manny and Manny's girlfriend Iris.

Frankie smiled slightly as she saw Heath and Abbey holding hands. "Awe, they are really cute." Frankie said with a soft sigh of happiness for her ghoul. "Ghoulfriend, you have got to be kidding me. Heath is a mess." Clawdeen said as she looked over at the table. Ghoulia murmured in Zombie, causing several of the other ghouls at the table to nod in agreement. "You are right, Ghoulia." Jinafire said as she put her drink back down onto the table. "If they are happy then why does it matter what we think of the boy that she is with." Franki and Lagoona nodded in unison.

"I don't think so. He is a weirdo." Cleo said as her face showed disgust. "I did not even realize that she had feelings for that boy." Lagoona sighed heavily. "Don't judge a bat by his wings, suga. He could be totally different with her than he is with everybody else." Operetta said with a smile as she took Johnny Spirit's hand in hers. "Operetta, I do not think he could change if his grade depended on it." Cleo said looking down her nose at him.

"Cleo, you gotta stop looking down your nose at people who aren't like you." Operetta replied rather irritated with Cleo's reaction to Abbey dating Heath. "Seriously, Cleo there is nothing wrong with Abbey and Heath being together." Johhny said senseing his ghoul's frustration. "Maybe you're right. I still don't like him." Cleo said as she stood up to take her tray to the disposal area. Johnny rolled his eyes and walked off with Operetta on his arm.

"Clawdeen, what do you think about it?" Lagoona asked as she nibbled her kelp. "Well, I may not like the guy; but if he makes Abbey happy then there is no reason to be against it." Clawdeen replied as she looked over her shoulder towards Abbey and Heath. "I can't believe how people can be so close minded about certain relationships. I mean, not everyone likes the fact that I am dating Clawd. He makes me happy and to me that is what matters most. I feel the same way with Abbey and Heath. As long as they are happy it doesnt matter." Draculaura said rather firmly.

Frankie nodded with a smile. "I agree Draculaura. People should be happy we are happy." Frankie added as she pushed her food around her plate. "I think you ghouls are right. We should just be happy for her." Jinafire said as Cleo came back to the table. "Are we still talking about Abbey and Heath?" Cleo asked as she sat down in her chair. "A little, yes." Lagoona said as she caught her boyfriend, Gil's attention and waved at him. Gil smiled and waved back at her.

"Maybe we should do a group date." Cleo suggested rather randomly. "Who all are you wanting to invite to this group date, Cleo and where would we go?" Frankie asked as she looked at Cleo with a raised eyebrow. "Well, I am thinking just a few of us. So, it would be: Draculaura and Clawd, Frankie and Jackson/Holt, Lagoona and Gil, Abbey and Heath, Clawdeen and Dwight, and Jinafire with a date of her choice. Of course." Cleo said as she began to file her already perfect nails.

"That is quite a group, Cleo." Clawdeen said with a smile. "Where would we go?" Frankie asked looking at the ghouls. "We could all go and see a movie then go and get some dinner. How about this Saturday?" Cleo suggested as she looked over her nails again. "Sounds good." The ghouls chimed in with large smiles just before the bell rang to send them on their way to their next class. "See you ghouls, Saturday." Lagoona and Frankie said to their ghoulfriends as they got up and took their trays with the rest of the students at Monster High.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

~Saturday Afternoon~

The ghouls all met with their dates at the Mawl to see a movie. Frankie went with Jackson/Holt, Abbey with Heath, Jinafire with Kenshin, Clawdeen with Dwight, Cleo with Duece, and Draculaura with Clawd. "What movie are we seeing?" Frankie asked with a smile. "Well, I know the new Veronica Von Vamp movie is out now. We could see it." Clawdeen said with a smile as she held Dwight's hand. "That sounds good to me. What about you Clawd?" Draculaura asked as she looked up at her fiance. "You know me, sweetie. I am up for just about anything." He replied with a smile. The rest of the group nodded and spoke in agreement.

The group formed a line and pair by pair bought their tickets for the movie. Each pair went through the concession stand line and bought snacks and drinks before heading to the showing room. The couples all sat together to enjoy what they were sure would be one of the best movies that they had seen in some time.

~After the movie~

The group laughed and talked about the movie on their way to the food court in the Mawl. "That was great boovie. Was best I have seen in long time." Abbey smiled as she walked hand in hand with her boyfriend. "I agree. Veronica Von Vamp is an awesome actress." Heath smiled as he kissed Abbey's cheek. "I remember one of the boovies we went to and Draculaura was trying to correct each part of the boovie." Frankie chuckled lightly. "That was awhile back, Frankie." Draculaura said with an embarrased flush. "I know and we all understand why you did it too." Frankie replied as Jackson wrapped his arm around her waist.

The group continued their talk about the boovie and Veronica Von Vamp who was really Elissabat a dear friend of Draculaura's. The group smiled and got in lines at their favorite food places in the Mawls food court. Each pair slowly went through the lines of their choice and met back up as a group to sit in the food court.

"This was really a great idea, Cleo." Duece said as he kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Duece. I thought it was pretty amazing myself." The group grinned and nodded in agreement. "It is fangulous. All of us together just fanging out." Draculaura grinned then suddenly frowned as she saw Ghoulia in the food court with her boyfriend Slow Moe. "Cleo, why didn't you invite Ghoulia to come with us on the group date." Clawdeen said as she noticed what her best ghoulfriend was looking at. "Oh. I had talked with Ghoulia about it after lunch in the Creepateria and she said that she had already made plans with Slow Moe to go a different movie and then shop around the Mawl." Cleo said feeling a little bad about it all. Frankie waved at Ghoulia and smiled, Ghoulia smiled to and waved back at the ghouls and their rather large date group.

Clawd looked at Draculaura and raised an eyebrow at her. The two moved their lips as if talking, but no words were said. "Okay. What are you two hiding?" Cleo demanded as she wiped her hands with a napkin. Clawd looked at his fiance with a shrug of his shoulders and a large smile on his face. "Clawd Wolf! You have better not be hiding anything from us." Clawdeen said as she put her hands on her hips. Draculaura figgeted with her hands with a very nervous look on her face.

Frankie looked at Draculaura with some concern on her face. "Ghoulfriend, you can tell us anything." Frankie said trying to get Draculaura to open up about what she was desperately trying to hide from her friends. "Oh, alright. Twist my arm why don't you." Draculaura said with a small frown. "Clawd and I are having to move up the wedding. There is a little something that would make it hard for us to have the wedding when we originally planned it to be." Draculaura said rather softly as she deleted some of the details from her reply.

Clawdeen took Draculaura's hand in hers. "Ghoulfriend, talk to me. What are you not telling us?" Clawdeen asked with concern on her face. "Tell me, we are going to be sisters you know." Draculaura looked up at her fiance as if she were asking for help. "Clawdeen, this is something that we do not want in the Ghostly Gossip or said to mom and dad." Clawd said as he took his fiance's other hand. "Oh Clawd! We may as well just tell them." Draculaura said rather quickly as if she was trying to get it over and done with. "No Ghostly Gossip. No mom. No dad. Now, what are you not telling us, ghoul?" Clawdeen asked as she held her breath. "Well, I...I mean we are uh..." Draculaura said trying to find her words. "Oh for goodness sake...we are pregnant." Clawd blurted out finally. "What?!" Cleo almost said louder than she wanted to. "O. , you two are pregnant?" Frankie asked rather stunned by the news that they had just recieved.

Draculaura unfolded her lunch, which looked like a burrito and showed the table a tortilla filled with rare steak. "Is that steak?" Clawdeen asked in shock. Lagoona smiled at the two lovebirds. "Well, congratulations." Lagoona said as she took her boyfriend's hand in hers. "Isnt it sweet, Gil?" He smiled back at Lagoona with a nod. "It is really sweet and rather awesome." Gil said a little shyly.

Duece smiled with a nod. "You're gonna be a dad." He said trying to lighten the mood just a little. Cleo looked at him and tried to hide a smile. "Come on Cleo, you know it was a good one. Plus it is true." Duece said with a grin as he met his ghoul's unapproving gaze. "How far a long are you, Draculaura?" Cleo asked as she turned her attention back to the soon to be married couple. "Two months." Draculaura replied some what softer than she had planned on being.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Draculaura, does your father know that you are pregnant yet?" Frankie asked nervously. "I have not told him yet." Draculaura replied softly. "Clawd, you can't keep a sectret like this from mom and dad. They should not be that mad about the situation. I mean, you guys are getting married soon." Clawdeen said as she looked at her brother with concern. "I know. I know, but I have not figured out how to tell them yet. I figure that I should just be honest, but I do not want to disappoint them." Clawd said with a small whimper.

Jackson sat there unsure if he should say anything and if so what should be said. Gil looked just as confused about what to say as well. "Are you excited, mate?" Lagoona asked as she met Draculaura's eyes. "I am thrilled about the whole thing." Draculaura replied with a large smile. "What about you, Clawd?" Clawdeen asked as she sat down her empty cup. "Im really excited too. I just hope that I am going to be a good father." He replied with just a little concern written on his face. "Sweetie, you are going to be a fangtastic father. The best our baby could ever ask for." Draculaura grinned happily up at her fiance.

Duece nodded in agreement. "She's right, dude. You are gonna make a great dad." Duece said with a small smile. The group nodded and smiled reassuringly at Clawd. "Draculaura, do you want to get the parents together and tell them about the pregnancy. We did tell them that we were moving up the wedding, so it seems fair that we tell them why." Clawd said as he took Draculaura's hand in his. She nodded in agreement. "You want Dwight and I to come with you, Clawd?" Clawdeen asked when she came back from throwing her trash away.

Clawd looked at Draculaura and shrugged. "You think Clawdeen and Dwight coming with us to tell the parents is a good thing?" Clawd asked as he met Draculaura's gaze. "I think it may be best if we tell them together, alone." Draculaura said after a few moments of thought. They all nodded understandingly as Draculaura and Clawd stood up and took their trash to the trashcan before leaving.

~The Wolf Mannor~

Clawd and Draculaura sat on the sofa with his parents as they awaited for Dracula to arrive. "Draculaura, you and Clawd have something that you wanna tell us? Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Mrs. Wolf asked rather concerned. "Mrs. Wolf, it is all in how you look at it." Draculaura said squeezing Clawd's hand. "Mom, she is right. It's all in how you look at it. We just want to wait for her father to get here so we can tell all of you at one time." Clawd replied a little nervous.

The four of them jumped when the doorbell rang. "That must be my father." Draculaura said as she got up to answer the door. Standing before her was her father, Dracula. "Hi daddy. Come on in and takae a seat." Draculaura said with a smile as she stepped aside to let her father into the house. Dracula sat in one of the chairs between Mr and Mrs Wolf and the couple.

Dracula sat there looking at the young lovers with much suspision written on his face. "Draculaura, tell me what it is that you wanted to get us all together for." Dracula said firmly as he crossed his arms. "Daddy, Mr and Mrs Wolf there is something that Clawd and I wish to tell you; involving the movement of the wedding date." Draculaura spoke rather nervously. "Draculaura and I are moving up the wedding because we are going to have a baby." Clawd said rather quickly.

Dracula sat there for a moment, stunned by what he was hearing from the two before him. "Draculaura, what is it that you want us to say to you?" He rasked rather confused. "Daddy, I just...well, we thought that you all would want to know the reason why we moved up the wedding date." Draculaura replied as she looked down at her feet. "Well, I must say that this is a rather big surprise." Mrs. Wolf said as she looked towards her husband. "I do agree with you there, sweetie. It is a really big surprise to spring on us." Mr. Wolf said in agreement.

Draculaura and Clawd sat there in silence and confusion. "Well, we cannot be mad at you; but to say the least we are not to thrilled either." Mrs. Wolf said rather nuetral. "Honestly, I see no issue with it. They are in love and they are getting married soon." Dracula said with a small smile on his face. His acceptance made his own daughter smile. "I want to throw the baby shower." He continued with a smile towards his daughter. "Thank you, Daddy." Draculaura smiled largely towards her father.

Mr and Mrs Wolf sat there slightly stunned at what they were hearing. Howleen walked in and smiled at Draculaura before walking over to her and hug her. "Hey ghoul, bro; what's up?" She grinned at everyone, before noticing that there were really no smiles in the room. "Okay, who is in trouble?" Howleen asked as she looked from her parents to Clawd. Her brother sighed softly. "You are gonna be an Aunt." Draculaura grinned happily.

Howleen squealed in delight. "I am having a neice or nephew?" She said as happily as anyone could ever imagine. "I am glad that you are excited, Howleen." Clawd said with a smile as his ears perked up some. "Give us some time, Clawd; Draculaura." Mrs. Wolf said as she gave a small smile. "We just need to digest this. It is not something small that we can digest in a small amount of time." The couple nodded with a smile before they got up to go to the Mawl's Coffin Bean.

~The Coffin Bean~

Clawd and Draculaura sat at a small table in the Coffin Bean with a cup of coffee for each of them. "Draculaura, I really hope that this works out." Clawd said softly, breaking the silence. "It will work out, sweetie. I promise." Draculaura replied as she put her hand on his. "So, do you have any names for our little baby, Clawd?" She continued as she looked down at her waist. "Not yet, but we will find some that we like." He smiled as he kissed her cheek. Draculaura giggled lightly as she smiled back at him. "I love you, Clawd." She grinned happily as she kissed her fiance. "I love you too, Draculaura." He replied softly.

Spectra came across the two inside the Coffin Bean while she was hunting for that perfect story for her blog, The Ghostly Gossip. She gasped happily as she saw the two look so happy and in love. With that she sat at a table outside and pulled out her laptop to jot down the story before it left her mind.

Draculaura jumped as she heard her iCoffin go off. "Spectra has posted a new blog." She said with a smile. "Well, don't leave me hanging, sweetie. Whats the title?" Clawd asked as he tried to peak over her shoulder. "The title is interesting to say the least. 'Wouldn't it be great to have love like theirs.' Is the title of this article." Draculaura said as her stomach dropped.

Clawd stood and pulled his phone out of his pants pocket. "Draculaura, did you read this?" Clawd asked in a little shock. "No, I have a bad feeling about it. Read it outloud." She asked nervously.

"_Readers,_

_ Is it not wonderful to be in love? To have someone in your life that you just cannot live without? There is a couple here at Monster High that is just so cute and in so much love. One of our favorite couples at school: Clawd and Draculaura. _

_ What they have is so beautiful and I can only wish that I will find something like what they have one day. I wish it for all of you, my readers._

_ -Ghostly Gossip_" Clawd read aloud to his fiance. "Well, I did not think that we would ever make the Ghostly Gossip."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Clawd and Draculauara sat at their table in shock. "Well, it could be worse." She said with a small smile. "I suppose that you are right about that. She could have found out about our secret." Clawd whispered back. Draculaura nodded in agreement. "Let's hope that doesn't happen." She said softly. "One way or another monsters are going to find out." Clawd said as he sat his cup back onto the table. "Are you saying we should just come out completely?" Draculauara asked nervously.

~Next Day~

Draculaura walked into Monster High that morning and had a rather nervous look on her face. "Hey Draculaura, you said there was something you wanted to tell me for my blog?" Spectra asked trying to not sound to excited because of the look on her face. "Yea, Clawd thinks this is a good idea; but I am a little nervous about it to be honest." Draculuara said softly. "Well, I guess he is right though. Okay, so in seven months I am going to be having a baby." She continued as she looked around, hoping that no one had heard her say anything to Spectra.

Spectra's jaw hit the ground in shock. "I didn't know that you and Clawd were...active." Spectra blabbed without thought. "Well, what can you expect from two monsters happily in love?" Draculaura said putting her hands on her hips. "O. , I really should have thought before I let it out of my mouth. I'm sorry Draculaura." Spectra said with a small frown. Draculaura nodded with a small smile. "It's okay. No worries, ghoul." She replied to the Ghostly Gossip writer. Spectra couldn't help but smile back at her.

Draculaura grinned as she began to walk to class, leaving Spectra to what she does best. She took her time till she heard the warning bell. Draculaura ran so that she would not be late to Miss Nikki's class. With a sigh of relief she sat down next to her best ghoulfriend in the world, Clawdeen Wolf. "You were almost late, ghoul. Where were you?" Clawdeen whispered to her as Headless Headmisstress Bloodgood began the announcements. "Yea, I know. I really lost track of time. Clawd wanted me to talk to Spectra about something." Draculaura said rather nervously. "Draculaura, I thought you guys didnt want to let Spectra get ahold of your nine months worth of news." Clawdeen said as she raised an eyebrow. "Well, at first we didnt, but we knew that they were going to find out one way or another; so we thought tell them now and then they can have time to accept it." She replied softly.

"Draculaura, Clawdeen; you need to both be quiet and listen to the announcements. There may be something in them that you need to be aware of." Miss Nikki said sternly. Draculaura murmured their apologies and sat quietly, listening to the announcements.

All of the phones in class went off at the same time and made Draculaura jump with nervousness. She pulled out her iCoffin, like all the others and began to read the blog that would change her life.

_Fellow readers,_

_ Today I was told by one of my resources that there is someone here at our school who is not only in love and getting married in the next few months, but is also pregnant with her and her fiance's first baby of their new lives together. I am excited to say that I am also able to give out the names of these wonderful students and former students of Monster High. Today I would like to be the first to say Congrats to Draculaura, no only on her wedding; but on her baby that will be joining our world in seven whole months! Be respectful and kind!_

_ Yours truly,_

_ Ghostly Gossip_

Draculauara blushed as if a weight had been lifted off of her chest. "Draculaura? You are going to be a mother?" Toralei laughed almost hysterically. "Mrs. Stripe, I would expect you to be a little nicer to her. There is nothing wrong with being pregnant. Be nice or go see Bloodgood." Miss Nikki said firmly. Toralei rolled her eyes as Miss Nikki turned her back to the class to begin her lecture.

Draculaura focused on her class work so that she didn't have to think about Toralei and her rudeness. The class went quick and Draculaura was thankful that Biteology was the only class that she had with Toralei. She took off and went to her next class without another thought towards the rudeness of that class.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

~Creepateria~

Draculaura walked into the Creepateria and went through the line before sitting with her ghouls. "Hey Jinafire, how are things going with Kenshin?" Draculaura asked as she sat down with her vegetables and the one thing that she never ate, meat. Jinafire smile sweetly at her ghoulfriend. "We are taking the time to get to know one another, but he seems really sweet." Jinafire replied as she picked up her drink.

Clawdeen was all smiles as she came to sit with her ghoulfriends. "Whats got you all smiles, Clawdeen Wolf?" Cleo asked as she put her iCoffin away. "Oh. I have just been spending a lot of my free time with Dwight. He's so nice and funny." Clawdeen gushed about the newest werewolf to Monster High. Draculaura smiled as she sipped her tomato juice, which was not a typical vampire favorite.

Cleo smiled as Clawdeen went on and on about Dwight. It was the first time that Clawdeen really seemed into someone and didn't need a real push from her ghouls to get things going. "We are happy for you, right ghouls?" Cleo smiled happily. All of the other ghouls nodded in agreement. "Thanks, ghouls. He is one of the sweetest monsters that I have ever met." Clawdeen said with a blush.

The group sat there at their table in the Creepateria dreaming of the up coming weekend. Draculaura would be visiting with Clawd some more. Dwight and Clawdeen would be spending more time together. Jinafire and Kenshin would spend more time together so that they would be able to get to know each other better. Ghoulia and Slow Moe would be spending the weekend together as well.

The group jumped when the bell suddenly rang to end lunch. The ghouls ran and took care of their trays before going on to their next class. Each one dreading the thought of having more classes.

Deaculaura sighed throughout the day as she got nasty stares from not only werewolves and vampires, but from other monsters too. She did her best to not let her irritation and sadness show on her face as she continued through her day. Draculaura missed bits of each class lecture because of the pregnancy making her have to go to the bathroom so much. Though everyone understood because of The Ghostly Gossip.

~That Friday~

-The Creepateria-

Draculaura and her ghouls sat at their table eating lunch, talking about their plans for the weekend. Draculaura smiles slightly, but also seemed a little nervous too. "What are you doing this weekend, Draculaura?" Clawdeen asked as she met her best ghoulfriend's eyes. "Oh, well I am spending the weekend with Clawd; but we have an appointment tomorrow morning. So, I am a little nervous about it." She replied to her ghoulfriend.

Clawdeen nodded understandingly. "I can only imagine how nervous you and my brother are. You are taking care of yourself aren't you?" Clawdeen replied looking at her with a concerned look in her eyes. "Of course, Clawdeen. I wouldn't not take care of myself." Draculaura said as she set down her tomato juice. Clawdeen nodded, knowing that her ghoul would of course be taking care of herself.

Jinafire smiled as she sat down with Kenshin next to her. "How are you two doing?" Draculaura asked happy that the opportunity to change the topic. Jinafire giggled happily as she smiled at Kenshin. "We are doing well. Thank you for asking." Jinafire said as she adjusted her hair. Kenshin smiled as he let go of Jinafire's hand. The two had never looked happier.

The ghouls looked around for Lagoona and Ghoulia, who seemed to be no where to be found. "Where is Lagoona and Ghoulia?" Draculaura asked as she scanned the room. "Lagoona is there with Gil. They are eating seaweed together. Ghoulia is in the back of Creepateria eating with Slow Moe." Abby said essentially pointing them out to her fellow ghouls. The ghouls smiled at the two and went back to their lunch. All the ghouls could talk about was the weekend and all the fun that they were going to have.


End file.
